


Warmth

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Week 2017 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, spamano week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: The bed feels too big to sleep in alone anymore





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> "There is no real ending. It's just the place where you stop the story." - Frank Herbert

Lovino shivers, pulling the blankets further around himself. It’s been years since he slept in this room by himself, and even longer since he slept alone at all. He stares across the room at the door, wondering briefly why any of this is happening. Tears well into his eyes, and he buries his face into the mattress where Antonio used to sleep. It still smells like that flowery soap Antonio accidentally bought and continued to use. 

The tears flow freely after that. He shivers harder, pulling the blankets over him in a pile. The door opens and closes quietly, before the mattress dips behind Lovino. Strong arms wrap around him and pull him back against Antonio’s warm chest. Lips find the back of his head. “I couldn’t sleep.” He whispers, rubbing Lovino’s arm. He moves a little closer, lodging himself against Antonio’s body. 

Lovino sighs shakily, nodding. “I couldn’t sleep either. I always slept best with you next to me.” He whispers, nuzzling close to Antonio. “You don’t have to sleep in the guest room, you could just sleep with me. Just because… We aren’t together anymore, doesn’t mean you don’t have to sleep with me in anymore.” He whispers, tears stopping. He feels much warmer now. 

He enjoys the feeling of Antonio by his side. He can feel a wetness on the back of his head, and he rolls up, gently wiping away the tears. Antonio sniffles softly, looking away from him. “I’m sorry, Lovi.” He whispers, holding him close. “I’m sorry, you’re amazing and wonderful, I wanted to stay in love with you.” He gently runs his hands through Lovino’s hair. “I want to love you so much. You deserve the entire world.” 

“Shh… Tonio it's really okay. You can’t decide how you feel, it’s okay.” He gives a sad smile, kissing Antonio softly on the nose. “Let’s go to sleep, okay?” He tucks his head under Antonio’s chin and starts to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> "Life's like a movie, write your own ending. Keep believing, keep pretending." - Jim Henson
> 
> Day 8: Comfort   
> I honestly could not write anything for day 7. My apologies!!


End file.
